drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BreZ/BZTD S1E1: Let's Play part 1
Brendan: Welcome ladies and gentleman, you’ve successfully tuned into Total Drama Brains VS Beauty VS Brawn. We have decided to base the teams on the one feature they show the most. Now, help me welcome our first contestant… A boat arrives Brendan: James! James: *bows down* Thank you for having me on in your kingdom fair King. Brendan: … O-kay … Just go stand on the purple mat. A second boat arrives, this time with someone sitting on the rails Brendan: Allow me to introduce… the boat stops and the person on the rails falls over into the water* Dexter … Dexter, are you going to stay in the water or climb up? Dexter: I would love to climb… The sound of the horn of another boat interrupts Dexter As Dexter tries to climb up someone uses his head as a quick stepping stone to get to the dock Brendan: Ladies and gentleman, here is Taylor. Taylor: Oh hello. Dexter: You guys saw it right, he just stepped on me. Taylor: I saw him, I stepped on him, I didn’t come here to play nice. If I get people eliminated cause they’re hurt, I’m fine with that. Dexter who just climbed up: Hey, you stepped on me. Taylor: What’s your point? Brendan: Don’t care, Dexter go stand on the blue mat, Taylor, you go stand on the orange mat, the next contestant is arriving. Boat arrives Brendan: Ladies and gentleman, Ashley. James: Ashley is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, I swear right here, right now, I’ll do everything I need to do to make her mine. Ashley: Hey boys *giggles* Brendan: Welcome, your place is the purple mat. Ashley: Okay *giggles* James: Hey, my name is James *tries to lean on a tree which isn’t there and falls down* Ashley: *giggles* You’re funny *giggles* Ashley: James is a total idiot, but I’ll flirt with him, it may just help me later on. Brendan: Welcome Stephanie, you’re with Dexter on blue. Stephanie: Nice to meet you Dexter. Another boat arrives with a girl looking all serious Brendan: Welcome Barbie. Barbie: The name is Hills, not Barbie. Taylor laughing: Barbie, for something that looks like that. Hills: I said the name is Barbie. Brendan: Either way, go join your teammate who is mocking your name. Hills: Sir! Yes sir! Hills joins Taylor Taylor: Barbie laughs Hills pulls Taylor by his shirt: Call me Barbie one more time and you’re going to be in a lot of pain. Understood? Taylor nods Taylor: She’s going to regret that. Hills: He’s going to regret that. Brendan: Here’s Johnny. Your team is purple with James and Ashley. Johnny jumps over the rails: Yo, what’s up? James: Uhm? The sky, clouds, birds, quite a lot. Ashley: You’re funny *giggles* James: What? Brendan: Hello there Isaac, you can join Dexter and Stephanie on blue. Isaac: Yes, blue is my favorite color. Though I also like red, green, yellow, actually I like all colors. Brendan: Yeah, just go there and let me introduce Skip. Skip: Yip, yip, yip, the name is Skip. Brendan: I just told everyone what your name was. Skip: Yes. Brendan: *sigh* Just go join Hills and Taylor on Orange. Skip joins them Skip: Yip, yip, yip, the name is Skip. Taylor: Hey Skip, I’m Taylor and *while moving his arm over Hills’ shoulder* this girl right here is Barbie. Hills sighs and knees Taylor in the genitals. Hills: I told you, the name is Hills. Taylor: … okay … Brendan: Guys shut up, I’m trying to introduce ???: Lizzie, or Liz, which ever you would like. Brendan: It’s my job to introduce people. Liz: I can introduce myself, I’m not a stupid dumb blonde that doesn’t know her own name. Brendan: Ye, just go join the James, Johnny and the blonde on purple. Brendan: Ladies and gentleman, here’s Barbara. Barbara: You aren’t Chris. Brendan: You don’t say. Barbara: You’re not even an adult, how did you get the jurisdiction to look after teenagers. Brendan: Oh yeah, cause Chris really cared about your well being. If you must know, Chef is still here to look after you. Doubt he cares though. Anyway, just go to blue and let me introduce Sarah. Sarah: Woo-hoo! I’m on Total Drama… who are you? Brendan: Your host, Brendan. Sarah: Cool, but I though Chris was the host. Brendan: Not anymore Sarah walks to the Orange mat Brendan: How did you know to go there? Sarah: It’s the only mat with only three people, I’m not stupid. ???: I was expecting to travel with more class. Brendan: Nice having you too David. David: The pleasure is all yours, cause I’m not having any pleasure right now. Brendan: Maybe you will have some pleasure with your team on purple. ???: I’M KING OF THE WORLD! Brendan: No, you’re Chester, Total Drama contestant, member of the blue team. ???: How’s it going. Brendan: How do you people keep coming so quickly? ???: Did you just call me “you people”? Brendan: Yes, as in you contestants, T-Bo. Now go join your team on Orange and let me introduce…. Chef, what was her name again. ???: Julia! Brendan: Yes, that’s right, let me introduce Julia… and you’re the one who said that. Julia: I sure am. Brendan: Go join your team on purple. Julia: Whatever you say. Brendan: At least this one listens. ???: Hello, the name is Tina. Brendan: Not again. Go join your team on blue. Tina: Did you know *The horn of the final boat interrupts her* Brendan: At least I get to introduce our final contestant. Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce… Wow… you are tall. ??? sarcastically: Am I? I never noticed. The name is Iris by the way. Brendan: This time I ruined it for myself. Just go join your team on orange. Brendan: Okay, you’re probably wondering why you are divided in three teams, it’s all part of this season’s twist… Dexter: Is it Brains VS Beauty VS Brawn? Brendan: … How did you know? Dexter: Well, there is a team of good-looking people, a team with three giants and then there is us, who are obviously the brains. Brendan: Fine, guess that ruins his part of the time slot. Let me look for a way to fill this part of the show up. Liz: Uhm yeah, I think I’m on the wrong team. I think I should be on the brawn type. Ashley: Of course not, you aren’t ugly. You may be the least good-looking of our team, but you’re still good-looking. Liz: Did you just insult me? Julia: Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous because you’re better looking than her. Ashley: What did you just say!? Did you just call me ugly!? Taylor: Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! James: How dare she call Ashley ugly, I would help her, but a man can’t strike a lady. David: I don’t know what they’re fighting about, they’re all ugly compared to me. Johnny: I’m staying out of this one. Chester: And they’re already arguing with each other, that’s one team I don’t have to worry about. Not like a team of dolls would be a trouble even if they could work together. The most troublesome thing is that I’m on the brains team, which means the strategists must be on my team, which means that if I want to send them home, I must put myself at risk. Guess the board is said, now let’s play. Julia: Now, of course not. If anything I’m the one who’s ugly compared to such a model like you. Can you please forgive me. Ashley: Of course I can *giggles*. We will be best friends when all this is behind us *giggles*. Julia: *''sighs*'' Luckily she wants to be friends. It would have been bad if I made an enemy on the first day. Ashley: She’s going down! Johnny: *whispering to Julia* You’re not ugly at all, you’re the cutest one here. Brendan: Good job, we filled this segment. Just in time for our break, but don’t go anywhere, I’m sure you want to see them do something. Well, that will all happen, after the break. Brendan: Welcome back to Total Drama Brains VS Beauty VS Brawn! It’s challenge time! So please help me welcome our special guest host for this challenge. Tuxedo! Tuxedo: Thanks for having me Brendan. We thought that since it’s your first day here, you’ll probably want to discover the island. Walk all around it, see what there is to see. Well, you’re getting the chance to do that in the first challenge of the season. It’s a race around the island. To make it fun, we’ve decided to send you guys to the most dangerous parts of the islands. Of course, we need to make sure you pass all the places we want you to pass. To do that, every checkpoint one of your team members must get themselves a medallion in your teams color. However, each member of your team can only get one medallion. The others must be gotten by someone else. And to make it even more fun, we’re raising the stakes. Like always the team that comes last will have to send someone home, but the team that comes first will spend their time in a luxury mansion. With food that hasn’t been cooked by Chef. Brendan: Also, I hope you guys didn’t bring to much baggage, because you’ll be carrying the baggage with you the entire race. If you want to send some of your baggage home so that your team has to carry less, you can put it on the boat right now. Chester: We’ve gotten rid of our books, but we’ll need something to keep us entertained. This is why I purpose we keep my chess board and Isaac’s paint. Isaac: I second that. Dexter: Great idea. Barbara: Fine with me. Stephanie: Agreed. Tina: I think we should keep one or two books. We can’t all play chess and paint at the same time. Chester: Okay, just make sure it isn’t a heavy one. Tina: Of course. All the brains besides Tina are putting their books on the boat. When they’re leaving Taylor quickly puts his with them. Taylor: Since it’s brains vs beauty vs brawn, I don’t need people to realize I’m smart as well, so good bye books. Skip: Do you think I’ll need my weights. Sarah: I also have weights, we may be able to keep one of our sets. Skip: I doubt you could life mine and I doubt yours are heavy enough for me. Hills: If you doubt people can lift yours, it’s a pretty smart idea to not take them. Taylor: It’s okay dude, you can use trees as weights. Skip: If you say so *drops his bag* T-Bo: Don’t you need the rest of your stuff? Skip: What stuff? I only brought my weights. Johnny: I’ll leave my guitar. I can’t risk it getting broken during the trip anyway. Liz: I’ll leave my second pair of shoes. Julia and Ashley: You only brought two pairs of shoes, what’s wrong with you. Liz: I don’t have more than two pair of shoes in total. But… how many did you guys bring, I doubt you’ll need all. Ashley: She doesn’t think I’ll need all my shoes. Sorry, but that you don’t need anything because you’re leaving first challenge we lose doesn’t mean I plan on following you. Julia: I guess, I can leave a few of them. How many high-heels do you think I’ll need? Liz: You brought high-heels to an island. Julia: So, you mean like 8 pair. Liz: You don’t need any high-heels. Julia: Well okay *puts all her high-heels on a the boat* Johnny: So are the two of you anything? David: Na-uh. I need all my stuff. Ashley: I can’t leave my babies behind. Liz: Well okay, but if we lose, just know we’re sending home the most baggage. Julia: Seems fair to me. Johnny: Agreed. Ashley: Well okay, I guess I can leave some stuff. James: So David, what is it going to be. David: I’m not leaving anything. James: Whatever you say. Tuxedo: You all ready? It’s time to start. Quick tip, follow the arrows! Ready! Set! Go! All teams start running as the screen fades to black as the episode ends. Question Time Are you excited for the next episode? Yes No Maybe God damn, get faster with writing Who's going to be the first boot? Dexter Barbara Stephanie Chester Isaac Tina Taylor Hills T-Bo Skip Iris Sarah James Lizzie Julia Ashley David Johnny Category:Blog posts